


Vulnerable

by spookyhead



Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Some boys being angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyhead/pseuds/spookyhead
Summary: Clover has a particularly close call, and Qrow isn't the only one upset about it.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 291





	Vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like writing something for this ship, and I figured it'd be interesting to experiment with Clover's character a little. This is my first time writing something RWBY related so if I've forgotten some smaller details or lore I apologize in advance. Enjoy!

It was the morning of the next day. The dark shape of a crow was concealed against the black metal of a building ledge from which he had been observing the window of the room from a distance. Clover Ebi lay unconscious on a bed, illuminated by the soft morning light coming in as well as the harsh glow of medical machines that monitored the injured huntsman’s condition. Qrow kept his distance, feathers ruffling in the frigid Atlesian wind as he kept his beady black eye on Clover.

It was easier this way. Maybe there were still missions to be assigned but Qrow’s priorities were far past guarding another supply shipment. He feared that any time he took his eyes off Clover, even for just a second, he would slip away from him. A stupid notion now, Qrow knew, as Clover was finally stable and his unconsciousness was now a result of his aura needing to recover, but a present fear nonetheless. From where he was he could keep an eye on him without distractions, yet be at a safe distance where his semblance wouldn’t cause more trouble than it has already.

Or so he thought.

That was until they all received news that one of their teams was stuck out in the tundra due to a blizzard that came earlier than expected. The group wasn’t really in any danger, just stuck inside their vehicle for the night, but said group also included Jaune Arc. The one huntsman whose Semblance would’ve likely saved Qrow from a sleepless night of sickening fear that left his stomach in knots. Qrow would say he’d chalk up another tally on the bad luck board, but by this point he’s lost count of many there would be to add onto.

He looked on, stewing in his thoughts as they swirled and clawed around his head, but when Clover began to stir they all came to a freezing halt. His heart just about skipped a beat in his chest. After hours of watching a nigh motionless body, the only sign of movement being the faint green aura shimmering across his skin as it repaired itself, the sudden furrowing of Clover’s brow and the fluttering of his eyelids was something Qrow’s keen eyes immediately picked up on. 

_Still waking up at the way-too-early hours of the morning, as usual._ He thought, a faint but familiar fondness passing through his heart before the shadows came back up to overtake it. 

With a quick beat of his wings he flew to the window ledge, the metal outcropping fortunately giving enough room for him to keep his footing as he shifted to his human form. He had kept his aura up as protection from the cold but the tips of his fingers still tingled as he hastily fiddled with the window to push it open. Thank goodness it was left unlocked. As he climbed through and maneuvered to stand in the sterile, colorless room, he could see a shiver pass through Clover’s body from the cold air coming in so he quickly pushed the window closed. 

“Mhn…” Clover’s eyes opened fully at the chilly awakening, green gaze first cast towards the ceiling but soon shifting to take in the rest of his surroundings. It took only a moment for that gaze to land on the man standing by his bed, and his lips curled into a weak smile. “Qrow. It’s...good to see you.” The relieved look in Clover’s now widened eyes combined with those words uttered with such warmth made shame weigh all the more heavily on Qrow’s chest. He didn’t deserve it. Any of it.

The scene had been playing over and over in his head ever since they returned to Atlas. It seemed like an easy fight, and as a result Qrow got cocky. Reckless, even. The heat of battle combated the cold as his Harbinger carved through the Grimm, his blood thrumming through his veins, but a ill-timed firing from the handle of his weapon sent one of the beasts tumbling through the snow right into the cast out line of Clover’s Kingfisher. It’s momentum yanked the weapon out of his hand, leaving him undefended and way too off balance to avoid the attack that was coming. 

After that, all Qrow could do was sprint forward, still too far away as one of the Sabyrs sunk its two curved fangs into Clover’s abdomen. Its powerful jaws clamped down, causing a sickening _crunch_ to ring out as his aura shattered along with likely some of his ribs—

“—row? Qrow?” Clover’s voice snapped him out of his trance. Qrow watched as he slowly sat up, face tightening with pain before he relaxed back against the pillow, but Clover remained staring at him all the while. By now Qrow recognized that look, the ‘ _you better tell me what’s wrong before I coax it out of you with annoyingly genuine statements about how much I care about you_ ’ look.

However, he had no intention of putting the focus on himself this time. As Clover sat up the pristine white sheets fell away from his chest and Qrow now saw the bandages over his bare torso and arm. The warm skin he used to feel with his lips and hands now covered up with proof of how badly it had been damaged.

“Sorry, I’m fine. Just...a little tired.” Qrow could hear his own voice was even more hoarse than usual from lack of use, and while that likely didn’t help in backing the ‘I’m fine’ statement he quickly continued. “How’re you feeling?”

“Sore. But I guess that’s to be expected when you get used as a Grimm’s chew toy, right?” Clover tried for a chuckle that fell a little flat, especially when he noticed how Qrow flinched ever so slightly at that statement. Any attempt of a smile dropped clear off his face, and in the back of his mind Qrow realized how exhausted he looked. “Hey...I’m fine now, really. Feels like my aura’s getting back up to normal. It’s just going to take a bit to patch me up then I’ll be good as new, okay?” He lifted a hand that shook ever so slightly, reaching towards Qrow.

“Okay.” Qrow immediately cringed back away from him. “Listen, I...got something to say.” He tried to ignore the flash of hurt that passed over Clover’s expression at the rejection. “I gotta apologize for what happened back there.” 

“Right. Of course you do.” Clover muttered, lips pressed into a thin, tense line. He looked saddened, maybe even a little disappointed, but not surprised. “Qrow...I thought we talked about this. Not every bad thing that happens on a mission is because-“

“ _I know,_ ” The words left Qrow’s mouth in a violent rush, desperate to get out into the open. He couldn’t bear to hear another reassurance about his semblance, not now. “But there’s a difference between something going wrong because of my Semblance and something going wrong because of _my own damn incompetence._ ” 

He had gotten too focused on the fight, distracting him from the huntsman he was fighting alongside. They had been working together for a while now, he should’ve been used to coordinating his strikes with and around Clover’s but instead of made an error with a heavy cost. Didn’t Clover realize that?

“Maybe you made a mistake. Bad timing. But you can’t shoulder all the blame,” Clover sighed heavily, shaking his head as his hand lifted up to rub at his temple. “I shouldn’t have let the loss of my weapon catch me so off guard, I likely could’ve gotten out of that situation if I stayed focused.” His hand dropped back to his lap and his gaze lifted to meet Qrow’s. “This isn’t the first time I’ve taken a hit like that. Even with luck like mine, mistakes can be made. I’ve gotten past it, so let’s just...move on, yeah?”

“Move on?” Qrow echoed his words incredulously, arms uncrossing as his hands clenched into fists. His voice wavered with emotion instead of his usual drawl. “You almost died, Clover. I guess the unstoppable hero of Atlas can brush off something like that just fine, but as the guy who messed you up in the first place and could barely keep you alive on our way back, _I can’t._ ”

Clover’s shoulders tensed at Qrow’s sharp tone. Something changed on his face as the words seemed to sink in, and his gaze lowered to trace over the bandages on his arm, on his abdomen. His chapped lips parted briefly as a shaky breath passed though them, something like realization dawning on his face.

“It was a Grimm that did this. Not you.” He murmured. Then just like that, that odd expression was gone and he glanced back up at Qrow with a sullen look that was so, so far away from his usual brightness. At that moment he almost reminded him of James. “What do you want from me, Qrow? You want me to reprimand you for your errors on the mission yesterday and make you promise to do better next time, huntsman to huntsman?” There was no mistaking the hurt in his eyes. “I thought we were more than that.”

“I…” Qrow didn’t know the answer to that. At this point he didn’t even know if a simple ‘I forgive you’ from Clover would make him feel better, it felt like too much had happened, he’d already ruined everything. He could feel further shame bubbling up in his chest under Clover’s gaze. He had to get out of here. “Just...nevermind. I’ll get out of your hair, you need to rest.”

He didn’t wait to hear Clover’s response before he turned heel and started towards the door. He could let one of the doctors know the huntsman was awake, Qrow figured, but after that—well, he supposed moping in his room wondering how he was going to look Clover in the eye after this was a good enough plan. He was so caught up in his thoughts he barely noticed the sound of sheets shifting until a hand wrapped around his wrist.

“Qrow, wait.” Clover was now sitting completely upright, almost on the edge of the bed as he leaned forward with his grip tightening to keep Qrow where he was. There was a wide look of panic in his eyes that Qrow had never seen on him before. After a long pause where the two of them stared at where their skin was touching, Clover’s lips barely moved in a whisper. “Don’t go.”

“I’ll...be back. Gonna let the others know you’re up.” Qrow muttered the words out with downcast eyes as he tugged against Clover’s grip, but the other man held fast. They both knew that first statement was a lie.

“Just—just don’t.” Desperation edged into Clover’s voice as suddenly the man lurched forward onto his feet. Immediately his face twisted in pain as a grunt escaped him, his other hand grasping onto Qrow’s shoulder both to hold him there and to keep his own balance. “I don’t want this, I don’t want any apologies, I just-“

“Hey, quit it.” Qrow’s free hand instinctively came up to steady him, it was clear to see how unsteady Clover was on his feet still, how his muscular shoulders were now constantly hunched over likely due to the pain in his chest. “You’re still not healed yet, lie back down.” Seeing this hurt too much. Clover in pain, Clover desperately trying to hold onto him even though it would do him so much better to just let go.

He made an attempt to guide him back to the bed however all the injured huntsman did was all but fall into him, the weight causing Qrow to take a step back to steady himself as he felt two familiar arms wrap around him. Clover was close enough now that Qrow could hear his shaking breaths in his ear. 

“...I was scared.” Clover swallowed thickly, lowering his head to rest it against Qrow’s shoulder. “I could...feel myself dying, you know. Like all my aura was getting sucked away all at once but it was even worse than that…and then I saw you-

“Clover-“

“-I was trying to stay conscious, Qrow, but I _couldn’t-_ “ He stopped to sharply take a breath, his words coming faster as his voice wavered. “I was terrified. I knew that if I died I’d be leaving you behind, you would’ve been in so much pain, blaming yourself just like you are now.” Qrow could feel a shudder pass through Clover’s body at that, and his hold loosened. “I couldn’t bear it.”

Qrow was stunned into silence. Clearly his statement about Clover brushing off what happened was as far off the mark as he could’ve thrown it. _Shit._ Clover was literally dying back there and he was _still_ worried about Qrow being the one hurting. While Qrow always justified the distance he kept from the people he loved as for their own good, even he could tell that now he was hurting Clover even more than he had through his careless mistake. 

Deep in his core Qrow knew he didn’t want to leave Clover’s side, either. Regardless of his guilt, those arms felt like home.

Silently Qrow pulled away to look at Clover, keeping his hands on him to keep him upright. The man’s face was paler than usual, clouded green eyes now almost watery like he was trying to hold back tears. _Tears._ Never had Qrow ever seen him cry before. Finally Clover slumped back down to sit on the side of the bed but his hand remained loose on the other huntsman’s wrist.

“Please don’t leave.” His voice was barely a whisper but it still was a plea Qrow couldn’t deny. 

Qrow sat beside him and the two shifted to lie down, keeping close to each other as the bed was small. He stayed partially sitting up with his back against the pillow while Clover lay partly on top of Qrow, resting his head against his chest and fitting his arms around him. “I got you, Cloves.” Qrow murmured, letting one arm drape over Clover’s back as he brought his hand up to comb his fingers through his hair. “I’m not going anywhere.”

He felt Clover’s head dip in a nod, the man exhaling a soft sigh as he shifted against him. Soon enough Clover grew still, his breathing evening out as he fell back asleep. The cold of the outside was soon forgotten, the comforting weight and warmth of the man in his arms helped put Qrow more at ease. It was only then that he started to become aware of the ache in his bones and the heaviness behind his eyes. Maybe...he could afford some shuteye, too. 

As his eyelids fluttered closed Qrow couldn’t help but think on their argument. He may have messed up, but he still had a chance to make things right. While he still was unsure of what made him so special to Clover, why he still held on to Qrow, he decided not to question it. Clover was alive, Clover needed him, and Qrow would do everything in his power to protect him regardless of the odds his semblance threw at him. That resolve gave Qrow enough peace of mind to be able to drift into a much-needed sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Update: I've made some fanart to go along with this fic as well! You can find it on my tumblr w/ this link https://marbleboa.tumblr.com/post/189764908729/some-fair-game-cuddles-with-a-dash-of-angstgot


End file.
